Koi Story
by Itigo Lover
Summary: Izumi is more than human. Mizuki is a normal, but sweet girl. What will happen between them? Read and discover...
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Izumi was a sixteen year old Japanese boy who lived in Japan. He had a natural beauty that made him stand out from other normal Japanese boys, but there was also one other reason why he stood out. Since when he was born, he had something different from all other people. Even though he was different since the start, his parents only realized this difference a few years later. Izumi was different and had to live his life a little different from the normal people. He had to be home schooled since early in his life and his parents also tried to keep him away from the outside world, so he rarely got out of the house. All this cautions, had a reason. The reason was that Izumi had powers, powers that could destroy, but at the same time, be used for good causes.

On Izumi's sixteenth birthday, Izumi had only one wish in mind, to go to school just like a normal sixteen teenager boy. When his parents asked him what he wanted for his birthday present, he replied exactly what he wanted, and his parents became very surprised. They thought that it was an absurd, but Dr. Paul, Izumi's tutor who knew about everything talked to Izumi's parents after the party and convinced them that it would be a good chance to let Izumi see the outside world. Izumi had never been around people except for his parents, Dr. Paul and some of the workers at the mansion, so the question is, "Is he going to be fine at school?" or "How is he going to react with other people?"

**Mizuki**

Mizuki and her friend, Jessica, were looking at the wall where the list of all the classrooms were listed.

"Awww! We are not in the same class!" Jessica complained.

"At least the classrooms are next to each other." Mizuki said trying to cheer her friend up.

"But it's not the same thing…"

--- ring ---

"That's the bell, we better hurry or we are going to be late for our first day!" Mizuki said while running towards her homeroom classroom.

"Wait for me!" Jessica yelled and then started running behind Mizuki.

**2-A Class**

"Good morning class." Mizuno sensei called when she entered the classroom.

"Good morning!!!" the whole classroom replied.

"I would like to introduce the new student to you, please come in, Izumi." The teacher said and then looked at the door.

Mizuki who was in the 2-A classroom looked at the door with curiosity. When Izumi entered the classroom everyone's jaw dropped open.

'He's so beautiful, he should be in a magazine and not at a normal school, like this.' Ami, Mizuki's classmate thought.

"I'm Izumi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." The new boy said while standing in front of the classroom.

"Izumi, please take a seat over there." Mizuno sensei said while pointing to the empty desk next to Mizuki.

'Oh my god, he's sitting next to me!' thought Mizuki.

--- ring ---

'Homeroom is over, now it's math…' thought Mizuki while standing up. When she stood up, she accidentally dropped her textbook, she looked down to where her textbook had fallen and saw Izumi reaching for it. His hair on his face but when he stood up again, it was all perfect again.

"Here you go." He said quietly while handing Mizuki her textbook.

"T-thank you" Mizuki replied when she had recovered from the shock.

Izumi nodded and headed out of the classroom.

'How could I? How could I shake my voice!!! I should have looked ridiculous!'Mizuki thought, then she looked down at the math textbook which she was now holding.

'He's so…different" Mizuki thought while leaving the classroom.

She headed to math by herself since Jessica was in the other class and had a slightly different schedule. Mizuki had Curtis sensei as her teacher for math. He wasn't Japanese but he spoke Japanese very fluently and taught at the Japanese school.

"Good morning, Mizuki." Curtis sensei said when he saw Mizuki.

"Good morning!" Mizuki replied happily.

"How was your summer?" Curtis sensei asked Mizuki.

"It was fun, I had a lot of time to rest. How was your vacation?"

"I had too, a lot of time to rest and had some fun with my son and daughter." Curtis sensei replied happily.

"Aww! How are they?" Mizuki asked.

"They are fine. We should go somewhere sometime so you can meet them"

"I want to do that!" Mizuki said happily. Curtis sensei could always make her happy and she could talk about anything with him.

"I better sit down now" Mizuki said.

"Oh wait!" Curtis sensei called Mizuki.

Mizuki turned to look at her sensei.

"Um, I think you already saw the new student but maybe you didn't have the chance to meet him yet and since I think you are friendly with everyone, I thought that it would be good to have you sitting next to him. I hope you don't mind." Curtis sensei explained to Mizuki.

"Um…I guess I have to follow my teacher's orders, don't I?"

"See it as a favor…"

"Ok, then"

"Thanks, Mizuki"

"It's alright"

Curtis sensei taught the 2-A class, Science, Social Studies, and Math, so the students passed almost the whole day in Curtis sensei's classroom.

"Good morning class." Curtis sensei said when everyone was there.

"Good morning!" the class replied.

Izumi was sitting on the other side of the class from Mizuki. He wouldn't look at her, who was staring at him without stopping.

"Now, I'm going to assign your seats." Curtis sensei told the class.

"Mizuki and Izumi, you two are partners and you are going to be sitting on the middle role." Curtis sensei told them and then started calling other names and assigning their seats. While Curtis sensei did that Mizuki and Izumi started talking.

"Hey, again" Mizuki said shyly.

"Hey" Izumi replied not looking at her.

"what school were you in before you came here?" Mizuki asked.

"Umm, I was home schooled my whole life." Izumi replied still not looking at her.

"Oh, really? And how was it?"

"Ok"

"Then, why did you stop?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, because I wanted to live my life as a normal sixteen year old boy." Izumi replied and then finally looked at Mizuki. "Done asking questions?" Izumi asked.

Mizuki blushed and nodded. For the rest of math class she didn't dare to talk nor look at Izumi. When class ended she was glad, she could clearly see that Izumi didn't want anything with her and that her questions truly annoyed him.

At lunch, she met Jessica at the cafeteria line and went behind her friend.

"Hey, Jess." Mizuki said when she met Jessica.

"Hey! How was class?" Jessica asked with a wide smile.

The flashback went through Mizuki's head and once again she became embarrassed.

"Mizuki? Are you ok? Did something happen during class?" Jessica asked truly worried about her friend.

"Um….Can I explain it to you when we sit down?" Mizuki asked looking at the floor.

"Yeah, it's fine." Jessica replied becoming very worried about her friend.

They waited in line until they got their lunch and headed to their usual table. When they sat Jessica immediately asked "Um, Mizuki, now, can you tell me what happened?"

Mizuki looked at the table and nodded.

"It's just that in math class, Mr. Curtis putted me next to the new boy, and"

"New boy? There's a new boy in YOUR class? I heard that there was a new boy in one of the second year classes but I never imagined that it would be in your class!"

Jessica then looked at Mizuki and said "Gomen ne Mizuki? I interrupted you…"

"It's alright. And how I was saying, Mr. Curtis assigned me a seat which is next to Izumi, the new boy. I was trying to be friendly to him and asked him about his life and he got mad and I could feel that he was annoyed by my questions.

"It's ok, Mizuki. I'm sure he was just a little nervous about the first day of school." Jessica assured her friend.

"I hope so, but anyways, I won't talk to him anymore, I mean like...NEVER"

"Mizuki…come on he was just a little nervous and you got the wrong impression of him."

"Well, I think it's time to go to the next class…" Mizuki tried to change the subject and fortunately for her, she was successful.

"Oh my god! My next class is at the other building! I really have to go now!" Jessica said panicking.

When Jessica left the cafeteria, Mizuki stood up and calmly walked to her Science class, her next class was at the same building as the cafeteria and even if she walked rapidly towards the classroom, she would possibly still be some minutes early for class. When Mizuki went pass the library, someone called her name. When she turned, she saw one of her classmates.

"Hey, Shun!" Mizuki said when she saw her classmate.

"Hey, Mizuki chan" Shun said.

"Are you going to Science?" Mizuki asked.

"Yup, you?"

Mizuki nodded and they walked side by side to Science class.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? How was summer?" Shun asked Mizuki.

"It was fun. I didn't travel because of lack of money but still, I had a lot of fun to rest. How was your summer?"

"I went to camp. It was fun, I go to that camp since when I was little."

"Well, it was good talking to you." Mizuki said when they reached Curtis sensei's classroom and Mizuki took her seat next to the new boy.

"See yah, Mizuki. It was fun talking to you" Shun said and also headed to his seat.

Izumi was already at his seat. He was serious just like before in Math class, and Mizuki, this time, didn't try to start a conversation with him. Science was one of Mizuki's least favorite subjects, she always had low grades on the science labs and tests. She hated science.

"Now class, science is finished for today. Please remember to do your homework." Curtis sensei said and the bell rang.

"Mizuki, want me to walk you home?" Shun asked when he got to Mizuki's and Izumi's table.

"Oh, sorry Shun. I have to go meet Jessica this afternoon, maybe another time." Mizuki said.

"Oh ok then, I will walk you to where you are meeting Jessica, if that's ok." Shun said.

"Sure, let's go."

When they left the classroom, Shun asked Mizuki in a whisper, "The guy who sits beside you is Izumi, the new boy, right?"

"Yup"

"When I asked you if you wanted me to walk you home, he looked at me with a really scary face…as if he wanted me to stay away from you." Shun told Mizuki trying to imitate Izumi's scary face.

"Don't mind him, for what I learned today, he likes to stay away from everyone."

"Well, we are here." Shun said when they got to where Mizuki and Jessica were supposed to meet.

"Ok, thanks."

"See you tomorrow!" Shun said as he ran to catch the school bus.

"See yah!"

"Hey Mizuki!" Jessica said when she approached Mizuki.

"Hey Jess."

"Who was that boy?" Jessica asked while looking at the direction which Shun had headed.

"His name is Shun. He's in the same class as me."

"Oh, he's kinda cute"

"Yup, but he's only a friend, Jess."

"Fine. Oh look, isn't that the Izumi guy?" Jessica asked while looking at one direction. Mizuki looked at the direction which Jessica was looking and saw Izumi walking towards them. He caught Mizuki's arm and said "Come with" and then started walking to a direction. Mizuki was really surprised for a moment but when she recovered she got really mad at him.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" Mizuki screamed madly.

"Be quiet!" he said with a harsh voice. He didn't look at Mizuki, he just faced forward to the direction where they were heading.

'Wait! What's going on here? Why is he taking me somewhere? And where the heck is he taking me?' Mizuki thought while being led by Izumi.

Izumi suddenly let Mizuki's arm go. Mizuki looked around her and saw that she wasn't on school grounds. Mizuki was in a beautiful place, there was green everywhere and there was also a river, which had fishes swimming in it.

"Who's that guy from earlier?" Izumi asked while facing the river.

Mizuki, who was looking around stopped to answer Izumi's question.

"It has nothing to do with you." Mizuki replied.

"It does!" Izumi had now turned around and had a really angry expression.

Mizuki slapped Izumi across the face, Izumi couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Are you relaxed now?" Mizuki asked with a kind voice.

"Yes" Izumi replied looking down.

"Why were you so mad?" Mizuki asked still with a kind voice.

Izumi took a deep breath.

'Should I tell her?' Izumi asked himself.

"As I already told you, I was home schooled my whole life, and I'm not used to being around people…" Izumi told her looking down.

"And?"

"Do you like that guy?" Izumi finally asked.

"Yup, we are childhood friends." Mizuki replied.

"He doesn't see you that way…" Izumi told Mizuki.

"Maybe…but I don't care because he's a great friend."

Izumi's face became red as soon as Mizuki said that.

"Well, I have to go…see you tomorrow!" Mizuki said and left for her house.

Izumi watched her as she left the place.

'Why did I take her here? And why did I ask her about that guy?' Izumi asked himself.

**The next day…**

"Hey Mizuki!" Jessica called her friend.

"Hey Jess."

"So, what happened yesterday, huh? Where did that Izumi guy take you?"

"Oh that…he just asked me about something about homework…" Mizuki lied.

"But then, why didn't he just ask in front of me?"

"Because, it was an easy problem and he didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone…" Mizuki lied once again.

"Are you sure, that was it?" Jessica insisted.

Mizuki nodded.

"Well, then I better get going." Jessica said and left for her next class.

"See you at lunch!" Mizuki called.

Mizuki was walking through the hallway when she passed Izumi. She saw him, but acted as if she didn't, she didn't want to remember what had happened yesterday because WHAT had happened yesterday, anyways?

"Hey Mizuki chan!" someone called.

Mizuki turned and saw Shun.

"Hey Shun" Mizuki replied.

"So, how was your time with Jessica, yesterday?" Shun asked.

"Um-Um, I um,"

"Did you even meet her?" Shun asked.

"I did, but then this guy took me somewhere." Mizuki replied.

"Who?"

"Izumi…" Mizuki replied quietly.

"Izumi? You mean the new boy? What did HE want with you?" Shun asked with a slightly angry voice.

"Hum, he just needed to ask me something…" Mizuki replied.

Mizuki and Shun entered English class which Ms. Todd taught. She was the most strict teacher in the whole world!

"Good morning class." Ms. Todd said when class started.

"Good morning" the class replied with a bored voice.

"Well, since I don't want any problems with sitting charts, I will let you sit wherever you want with the condition that you will not chat during my class."

Everyone smiled, 'Maybe she isn't that bad…' Mizuki thought to herself.

"I know that you all have different interests, so I want you to write about your interest. I still don't have the exact date for when it will be due, but please be working on this assignment during the week. Any questions?"

A boy in the back row rose his hands and Ms. Todd called on him.

"Yes?"

"How long should this essay be?"

"Well, in my class, some of the assignments will have a limit and in some, length will count, but on this one, I want you to have fun and try doing your best." Ms. Todd replied.

The boy nodded in understand and class continued until lunch. Shun sat besides Mizuki and was her partner for most of the exercises. During lunch, Jessica and Mizuki sat together and talked about the weekend. After lunch, Mizuki had Social Studies with Mr. Curtis, she sat next to her "partner", Izumi. He was quiet and he seemed to be avoiding talking to her. The day was already finished and Mizuki was glad that it was time to go home and relax over the weekend.

Thank you for reading my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and read for the next chapter, which I will try to get done, as fast as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

The city of Osaka could see the sunset just in front of them. Izumi was lying down on his bed thinking. His window was opened and the light from the golden sun reflect his white bedroom.

'What's going on with me?' Izumi asked himself. The vase on one of his mini tables slide through the room until it broke into pieces against the wall.

'Ugh, sorry, I couldn't control myself…' Izumi apologized, but for no one in particular. He knew that his parents could afford buying a new vase and that the workers at the mansion would clean all the mess. One of Izumi's powers was to move things with his mind, at first, when he first noticed that he had powers, he couldn't control them, but when Professor Paul started teaching him, he started getting better at it little by little.

'I bet she thinks I'm pathetic for getting mad for no reason…' Izumi thought getting mad at himself. 'Why did I do it?' he asked himself again.

The door suddenly opened and one of the maids' head popped in.

"Mr., dinner is ready and your mother is calling you." the maid told Izumi.

"Tell them I'm coming." Izumi replied not moving a muscle.

"Yes, sir." The maid said and then left the room.

Izumi stood up and slowly and calmly walked to the dining room. Izumi and his parents lived in a mansion in Osaka and it was the biggest house in the state of Gifu-ken. Even though everyone knew who Izumi's parents were since they were presidents of a big and succeeded company, almost no one knew their son since he didn't get out of the house and was home schooled his whole life. Izumi walked down the large corridor and then down the stair case until he finally arrived at the large living room. The long table was in the center and a huge crystal luster hanging on the ceiling right above it. His dad wasn't home, he was a busy and important man so he was hardly never home. When he arrived at the living room he saw his mother sitting on one end of the long table and on the other side, there were French plates, forks, knifes and food waiting for him. One of Izumi's butlers pulled back the chair so that he could sit down. Izumi's mom hadn't say a word since she saw him arriving at the living room. Izumi picked up a fork and a knife and then started delicately eating. Izumi's mom, for the first time, looked at her son and asked, "How was your first day of school?"

Izumi looked up and then answered his mother's question, "It was ok. You don't have to worry about anything, the normal kids are pretty nice."

"Really? I'm truly glad about that. How about the teachers? Were they nice to you?" his mother continued.

"They are nice too. Specially Mr. Curtis." Izumi assured his mother. They ate slowly and Izumi didn't have much of an appetite at that time.

"I'm finished." Izumi said and right away, two butlers collected his plates. One other butler was going to place Izumi's desert on the table when Izumi said, "No desert for me today, thank you." The butler nodded and placed the plate back where it was before.

"What happened, Izumi?" Izumi's mother asked.

"I'm not hungry right now, I'm going to the training room." Izumi said.

"Ok, then."

Izumi left the table and headed to their library, where more than a 1000 books were stored. He pulled out an ancient book from one of the bookshelves and the bookshelf opened. He went in and was in the control room which was above the training room and controlled the whole training room. He called Dr. Paul and told him that he was going to start practicing. Dr. Paul loved practicing with Izumi, so he told Izumi that he would be soon there. Izumi hang up and took the elevator down to the training room. Suddenly, Dr. Paul's voice was on the speakers which announced, "Izumi, let's start with a warm up, ok?"

Izumi nodded understanding. Dr. Paul selected the level of difficulty as 5, and machines appeared in the training room. Izumi's goal was to destroy all of them using his powers. The machines started shooting and he started running and destroying them.

When he exterminated all the machines he wasn't tired even though the difficulty was on level 5. Izumi was very dedicated and trained almost every day since he was little so his stamina was really good.

"Great job, Izumi! I'm going to adjust now to level 10, where we had stopped off." Dr. Paul informed him.

"Ok!" Izumi said, they were microphones in the whole room so that the person in the control and the person who was training could communicate with each other.

After 2 long hours of practicing, Dr. Paul and Izumi decided to stop for the day. Izumi took a long and refreshing shower and then went back to his room. He was bored. He usually was, since he never had any friends. He couldn't have any. People couldn't know about his powers or chaos would come to the world. People would want to control his powers and use it for their own benefit. That's why his parents had made the choice to home school him his whole life, and since all the paparazzi people didn't see him at all, they even forgot about their son who stayed day after day at home. Izumi looked outside. It was a nice sunny day.

"Maybe I will go outside…" Izumi thought. He was acting weird in his opinion. He never felt like going outside. He always told himself that it was because he didn't care and thought it was boring. But deeply, the true reason was because he was scared of hurting someone with his special powers. However, at that instant, he felt like going outside and exploring the outside world. He decided to go. He left his room and on his way out he closed the door. He went down the long stair case and found his mother at her huge office.

"Mother, I'm going outside." Izumi told her from the office's door slowly coming in.

His mother immediately looked up from the papers on her desk.

"Pardon?" she asked with a worried face.

"I'm going outside." Izumi repeated. His mother stared at him for some seconds before giving her son a reaction.

"Izumi, are you sure?"

"Yes, mother."

"You may, then. But please be careful." his mother warned him.

"I will, mother." Izumi said and then left his mother's office. He turned the doorknob and got out of the mansion. He walked through their huge and designed garden. It was huge so he took a while to get out of the mansion and finally step out of the gate. He finally stepped out of the mansion. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go.

His mother and him didn't realize that he never went outside and didn't know the environment around him, so the easiest thing to happen was him getting lost.

Izumi started walking towards a random direction, he passed by big shopping centers and fancy brand stores like Gucci, Prada, Dior. Those were some of the brands that his parents liked and wore everyday to their work. He wore some stuff too, but he didn't really like it, because the people would think he's rich and special just because he wore those clothes. He wasn't special because of the clothes he wore, he was special because he had special powers unlike other people. He was walking for quite a while now. Ahead of him he saw some tough looking guys wearing black leather jackets and some had chains as their bracelets. He wasn't scared of them, he just didn't know how people would act when they went across people like those guys. He just ignored them as he passed them, until suddenly a large and heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He was forced to turn around.

"Are you new around here?" the guy asked with a tough look on his face.

"He looks rich to me." Another one said with a smirk on his face.

"He sure does." The one who had grabbed Izumi's shoulder agreed. There were about 5 of them and Izumi still wasn't scared just had no reaction so he just answered, "Yeah, I'm new around here."

"Are you kidding with me, kid?" the one who had his shoulder asked while rising his fist.

"Stop it!" a firm, serious but still girl's voice yelled from behind them. The guy who had grabbed Izumi's shoulder still had his hand on Izumi and his fist was placed as if he was ready to give Izumi a powerful and painful punch he didn't move just turned his neck so he would see who was talking to them. He turned and suddenly, fear spread across his face.

"What do you think you are doing?" the girl yelled at the guys.

The guy immediately pulled his hand off Izumi's shoulder and took a step away from him. Izumi recognized the girl; it was the girl who sat beside him at school, the girl called Mizuki. Izumi's eyes went huge. What was she doing talking to guys like this with that tone of hers? And out of all the people in the world, why did he have to meet her? Especially after that incident, why?

Izumi and the other guys still hadn't said anything.

"Didn't I tell you guys not to bully random people walking down the street anymore?" Mizuki asked angrily. She was facing the guys with a pissed face.

"Sorry…" all 5 of them said at the same time while looking down.

"Sorry won't change anything, if you keep doing that I will sure tell my dad about it." Mizuki said finally calming down. She walked up to Izumi and asked, "Are you alright?" Mizuki asked Izumi.

"Yes." Izumi simply replied.

"Don't worry, they won't be a bother to you anymore." Mizuki said.

"Are you related?" Izumi asked confused.

"Kinda." Mizuki replied.

Izumi nodded once.

"Are you hungry?" Mizuki suddenly asked.

Izumi was going to answer her question when she took his hand and took him to a Italian restaurant.

"Is here ok?" Mizuki asked as they entered the restaurant.

"Sure." Izumi asked.

"Since you give me no option…" Izumi thought.

They sat at a table which had seven seats. Izumi looked back and saw that the guys from earlier were following them.

"What's their relationship anyways?" Izumi asked himself trying to figure out what was going on.

Everyone had a sit and as soon as the waitress came, everyone quick ordered what they wanted, except for one person, Izumi. Mizuki stared at Izumi together with the waitress. Izumi was looking at the menu.

"Do I choose like you did?" Izumi asked looking up from the menu for the first time.

"Yes." Mizuki replied with a "are you serious" face.

"I have never tried any of these dishes…do you have any suggestions?" Izumi asked looking at the menu.

Mizuki looked at Izumi with a worried face, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the pictures in the menu.

"Just get this." Mizuki said and pointed to a picture of katsu-udon.

"Sure." Izumi replied.

Mizuki ordered him the dish that she had suggested and minutes after the waitress came back with everyone's orders.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone said before starting to eat their food.

Mizuki looked at her side, Izumi slowly and carefully ate the katsu-udon that he had ordered.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." he replied carefully.

"Sorry about that time." He said quietly.

The flashback went through Mizuki's head. When Izumi suddenly took her to that river and got mad at her for no reason.

"Nah, it's ok." Mizuki told him feeling unsure.

They ate silently, not talking a lot, just eating silently. Mizuki was always a cheerful girl and a girl who was always smiling, unless she went through something that made her sentimental and she would start crying. When they had finished eating, all the men went back to work.

"Bye!!" Mizuki said cheerfully as they left, then she turned to Izumi and asked, "Want to go somewhere?"

"Sure." Izumi replied.

The waitress came to their table, "The total will be 2,000 yen."

Izumi turned to Mizuki.

"I don't have money…" Izumi told Mizuki sadly and embarrassed for that fact.

"Oh that's alright." Mizuki replied already with the money in her hands.

"Do we have to pay for everything?" Izumi asked.

Mizuki looked at Izumi, with wide eyes. "Is he making fun of me?" Mizuki asked herself.

Izumi's face was not kidding.

"Well, most of the things…yes." Mizuki replied.

Izumi nodded.

They walked to the restaurant's exit, with a long afternoon before them.

Author's Notes –

Sorry for taking such a long time to update this chapter…if you have any comments or suggestions, please be free to leave a comment. ^^


End file.
